Pants and pants suit patterns are old in the art, and at least some are known to incorporate graded measurements, but this invention is characterized by its use of a different kind of measurement to provide the correct foundation for a pattern. A waistline through the crotch to the back waistline is provided herein which may then be marked on a portion of the pattern or "grid" section thereof to aid in dimensioning the pattern to an individual user's measurements.
Other prior patterning techniques have employed measurements of waistline to crotch but manipulated certain steps for the modification of waistlines which has proved to be a cumbersome and somewhat inaccurate concept.